


Heated Humiliation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was prepared to like Sirius Black to begin with, but after the way Black treats him, he plans a suitable revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



Severus would have been prepared to like the handsome pureblood, had not Sirius Black made it quite clear almost from the beginning of their school days that he neither wanted nor would tolerate such admiration – whether because Severus was a half-blood or because they were in different Houses Severus didn't know, and it didn't really matter.

Black's attitude was quite the reverse, in fact. Egged on by Potter and with the connivance of Lupin and Pettigrew as well, Severus endured merciless teasing and bullying from Black on a near daily basis. The culmination of the Gryffindors' pranks nearly resulted in Severus's death at the jaws of the werewolf Lupin. After the Headmaster's chastisement over the incident, things were somewhat better, but Severus knew where to lay the ultimate blame and he neither forgot nor forgave.

He planned his vengeance with great care.

Finding a time and a place when he could catch Black alone and unprepared was the most difficult part, requiring weeks of discreet observation. That accomplished, mastering the blindfolding and binding charms was nothing.

Severus had chosen his spot well; there was a little used classroom nearby. He stuffed his balled up handkerchief into Black's mouth to silence him (not having had time to locate a suitable spell for the purpose), and levitated his victim into the room. He closed the door behind them and made certain it was locked, adding a charm for good measure, then un gagged Black.

"Comfortable?"

"You fuck, whoever you are. Untie me and fight me honourably," spat Black.

"Untie you? I don't think so. And _you're_ one to ask for a fair fight, when you've never fought fairly in your life if you could help it." Severus laughed.

He didn't much care if Black recognised his voice. He was sure the other boy would be too humiliated to admit he'd been bested by Severus to go crying to Dumbledore, and Severus planned to be _very_ cautious for the remaining few weeks until the end of school. He prodded Black's floating body with his wand.

"Not so fun, is it, to be helpless? Shall I turn you upside down, the way you did me last year? I'm afraid there's no one but myself to see what you have on underneath those robes, though."

He flicked his wand to upend Black, and his jaw dropped in surprise. Black evidently held to the old style of Wizarding dress, for he hung there bare arsed. That in itself was only mildly surprising; what astonished Severus was the hard on that Black sported.

Black's face was red. Severus tapped his prick with his wand. "Naughty, naughty."

"Shut up." Then Black took his own advice, setting his jaw and scowling.

"No, I don't think so. I'm too intrigued that you enjoy being tied up, helpless, at another bloke's mercy. That's pretty sick, but perhaps I'll give you what you so clearly want, shall I?"

Black flushed an even deeper crimson but said nothing, even as Severus began to stroke his cock. It was gratifying to watch Black writhe under his caresses. He kept them gentle, not wanting to let Black come too soon and bring an end to this little game. When Black started to keen, Severus stopped touching him.

He waited until Black had ceased quivering, then resumed. Now he added a refinement; he whispered a lubrication spell and put the tip of his wand against Black's tight hole, charming it to slide in and out, an inch or two at a time.

Black moaned as Severus fondled his cock again. A drop of pre come clung to the slit at the tip, and Severus swept over the moisture with a finger and made Black taste it. "You love this," he said.

"You fucking love this, to be bound and defenceless in the hands of your worst enemy. You sick git. I'm going to make you come, oh yes I am, but..." He paused, considering Black thoughtfully, enjoying the way he shivered as Severus's wand dipped into and out of his arsehole.

"I could fuck you like this, you know. Do you _want_ me to fuck you, Black?"

Black's lips parted and he groaned, but he said neither yes nor no.

Severus stopped the wand's motion and pulled it away. He laid his forefinger against Black's twitching hole. "Do you want me to fuck you, or shall I leave you like this, desperate for it?"

Black's handsome face twisted. "Yes."

"Yes, what? Yes, I should leave you like this, or yes, I should fuck you?" Severus purred.

"Fuck me," Black ground out in a furious voice.

Severus adjusted Black's position in the air so that he was no longer tipped slightly head down, but floating at a height and angle that would let Severus grab his hips and ram into him, which he did after a quick reapplication of the lubricating spell.

Black's arse was deliciously tight and hot around him as he entered. Severus had never actually topped another boy before; his limited experience of penetration had all been as a bottom. He had enjoyed that, but this was more satisfying, if only because it was Black he was doing it to.

Under his rapid thrusts Black shook. "Damn you, touch me," he growled.

Severus made him wait another several minutes, just to show Black that he wasn't in charge, before wrapping his hand around Black's prick and pumping it. Black wailed and came almost immediately, his spunk splattering through Severus's fingers and onto the floor, his arse flexing around Severus's cock, milking out Severus's own orgasm.

Unceremoniously Severus pulled out and negligently flicked his wand to clean up. His original intention had been to humiliate Black, perhaps frighten him a little, in revenge for all that he'd suffered from Black and his bullyboy friends. This had been even better than he'd hoped. The simple fact that Black had found sexual pleasure from being dominated by Severus would be more mortifying than anything else Severus could have planned. Severus didn't even mind that Black had enjoyed it; he was sure his own satisfaction was the greater.

Having put himself to rights, he went to the door. A swish of his wand removed Black's blindfold.

"If you want it again, you know where to find me," he said, and observed with pleasure Black's reluctant nod. Then he ended the Incarcerous charm, too, letting Black fall with a thump to the floor as he walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not one of my holiday giftlets, but is rather for r_grayjoy, for all her modly hard work this month of December 2010!


End file.
